Fingerdash
Fingerdash is the twenty-first level of Geometry Dash. It is the seventh level to hold an Insane difficulty Description Fingerdash introduces the features of Update 2.1, including Black orbs, dash orbs, red pads. the new "Spider" gameplay mode, the bat enemy, lava & new blocks. The level also uses the new triggers such as the Rotate trigger (Which spins objects around a specified centre), the Count trigger (Which is seen as a Mechanic where the player must collect all 10 Mini-coins to unlock a secret coin) and others such as Animate & Shake triggers. Secret Coins * The first secret coin is located at 42% during the first spider section. There will be a gap where the coin is, the player has to make and time two quick taps to obtain it without crashing into either the walls or the spikes. * The second coin is located at 55% during the first ship section. After passing the first small fireball hazard, there will be two more situated above, with only 3 lines of fireballs instead of 4, and right after them, there's the coin. The player requires to fly straight between the gap of the fireball hazards and stop tapping when the coin is obtained (Not doing this will result in crashing into the yellow monster or not make it into the corridor of fireballs). * The third secret coin is unique compared to the others, as the player requires to collect 10 Mini-coins scattered around the wave parts from 68% to 78%, a counter will appear on the top-right side of the screen, telling the player how many mini-coins are collected and how many must be collected in order to get the secret coin (In this case, 10). Once all mini-coins are collected in the wave, the player is able to collect the secret coin at 79% in the following spider section. Missing one mini-coin will make the rest of the coins disappear and the counter rise up, indicating that the player failed to collect them all, and before entering the second spider section, the coin will quickly move away. Gameplay Trivia *Fingerdash does not feature the ball form, and is the only level to do so since it was released in Update 1.2. Furthermore, it is the only level not include a form that had since been released. *This level does not use a Mirror portal nor a Dual portal. **The level neither introduces the newly added "Extremely Fast" speed portal. *This is the first official level to use the count trigger to collect a secret coin. *The level soundtrack is actually titled Fingerbang, making it the only level to have its name differing from its soundtrack title. This was due to the possibility of it being interpreted as an innuendo. *The song used in Fingerdash currently has the most cuts from the original song out of any level, with three (namely at 21%, 48% and 78%). *The level was also found in Geometry Dash World, in an unfinished state, but otherwise being near-identical to the final release. *The icon used in the sneak peak for Fingerdash is the icon you receive when you complete the level. *Fingerdash takes 1:25 to complete and requires a minimum of 81 jumps. *There is an easter egg in this level. If you only tap on the first Dash orb, some text will fall down. The text reads, "hold to dash." Gallery File:FD-C1.png|First secret coin File:FD-C2.png|Second secret coin File:FD-MiniCoin.png|The task required for the third secret coin File:FD-C3.png|Third secret coin Category:Levels